There's a first time for everything
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Shino has experice a lot of things, but this. [one shot] Slight ShinoxHinata


There's a first time for everything

By

naruto4life

Shino never has been scared before. When Shino saw Hinata being stabbed by enemy's forces, while he was trapped in a jutsu, unable to help, he got scared.

He watched as blood spurted everywhere. Shino couldn't get out of his imprisonment to help her. He couldn't watch his team mate being tortured, he closed his eyes. Her screams still echoed in his ears, He closed his eyes tighter.

Shino could still hear everything and he opened his eyes and stared at his feet. Shino felt himself shaking, and slowly losing Charka.

He looked up again, Hinata was barley alive. she looked over at Shino. Hinata's tear stained face looked sad and hurt.

"Hinata!" Shino screamed banging on the walls that held him. He punched as hard as he could he couldn't break free.

Shino fell to his feet, and clenched his fist. "So are you going to tell us, kid?" The enemy asked Hinata. "N-never, I…won't…Betray…kohona" Hinata said between gasps for air.

Then the Enemy kicked Hinata in the stomach. Hinata wrenched in pain, her hands and feet were trapped so she couldn't defend herself.

Shino saw new tears surface in her eyes. He felt worthless that he couldn't help his team mate.

The Enemy ninja grabbed kiba by the jacket. Kiba dangle there with his eyes closed and barley breathing. "Tell us, or your team mate gets it" The enemy held a kunai to kiba's throat.

Then Akamaru managed to bite the man holding kiba. The man growled and stomped on the little dog breaking the dog's legs. Kiba slowly opened his eyes and look down at his best friend. The small dog gave a yip. Kiba stared at him with sad eyes.

"Come on, kid! tell me, or I'll kill you teammate." Hinata looked at Kiba, then at akamaru. Then she looked at Shino. For once Shino didn't know what to do. He looked down and avoided her gaze.

"Okay! I'll…tell you" Hinata said looking at Kiba. The Man smirked. "Go ahead" He said as he grabbed Hinata's neck.

Hinata told him the secrets he wanted to know. The Secrets that could be the fall of Kohona. Kohona was not going to win this war.

The Man laughed and let go of Hinata's Neck. He threw kiba. "Thanks, little girl" The man punched Hinata in the stomach as a parting gift then he walked away. Hinata Coughed and coughed, and blood fell to the ground.

Yes, shino was scared. He was scared that Hinata and Kiba weren't going to make it. He was scared about what is going to happen to Kohona. He was scared that he would never see his family again. Shino started trembling.

He watched Hinata hang her head low and close her eyes. He watched Kiba struggling to breath. He heard Akamaru wining. He wondered weather Kurenai was okay.

Then the justu around Shino released and he was dropped to the ground. Shino was beaten up badly, but not as badly as his friends.

Shino struggle to his feet and made his way toward Hinata. He ordered his bugs to undo the bindings on Hinata's hands and feet. Shino caught her when she was freed. Hinata opened her eyes. "Shino…" She whispered.

"Shhhh…everything is going to be okay" Shino whished he could believe his words.

"I'm…Scared" Hinata said looking around. Shino brought her close and hugged her. "I am too Hinata"

Hinata managed give him a small smile. Shino laid her down on the ground. Then he struggle to walk over to kiba. Kiba was coughing and having trouble breathing. "Kiba, I'm sorry" Shino said to his friend. Kiba opened his eyes half way. "I should have helped you guys" Shino said.

Then He heard some one coming. He prepared to fight. Then out from behind a tree was Kurenai. Shino dropped to his knees, sensing no threat. Kurenai was torn and bloody, but not as bad as if could be. Kurenai limped over to him, and fell to her knees next to him.

Shino looked at the ground. Kurenai looked around, She gasped at what happened.

"Shino, was the mission…a success…or failure?" Kurenai whispered. "Failure" Shino said as he looked at Akamaru who was still wining. "We…better head back" Kurenai stood up and walked over to Kiba and picked him up.

Shino slowly walked over to Hinata and picked her up. Hinata's eyes were closed, and her breathing was at a steady pace. Kurenai scooped up the whining dog also and the two carried back there fallen teammates.

They arrived at the hospital, medic ninjas surrounded them taking there teammates from their arms.

Some medic ninjas lead Shino and Kurenai to some empty hospital beds, so they could be treated. The medic ninjas quickly healed there broken bones and wounds.

Shino lay there looking up at the ceiling. "Kurenai-sensei…" Shino said. He heard Kurenai turn and face him. "Are Hinata and Kiba going to be okay?" It was quiet for a moment. "Shino, I don't know."

Shino was scared; there is a first time for everything.

**Author's note: Think there needs to be a chapter two? Review and tell me if I should make a chapter two! If I do, it might turn out to be a ShinoxHinata. **


End file.
